Identity Crisis
by Your Pet SceneKid
Summary: Lelouch, a university student, ends up dorming with a certain foreign exchange student.
1. Chapter 1: Fuck You, Fate

**Identity Crisis**

Lotsa Lovey Dovey Stuff

Suzaku x Lelouch

**Note: **_This takes place in a my own dimension (like all my fics), where the characters are __slightly__ really OOC and yummy. I don't really integrate other characters from the series well besides the main couple, sorry. One day I want to turn my fics into doujinshis.. one day. _

_**-Disclaimer- **__Oh, and I don't own Code Geass; It belongs to C.L.A.M.P., just like my heart. This is for entertainment and to give my creativity an outlet. _

**Intro**

**Lelouch Lamperouge **

_Age: 17_

_Lelouch is a glamboy attending a university in central Japan. Having few real friends in life and recently breaking up with his ex, he finds himself often pondering his own existence. He's used to social discrimination due to his androgynous aesthetics, apathy towards other people's opinions about himself, and a huge lack of living up to people's social expectations of a male. People say his violet eye on the left is a sign of the bloodshed, and the bright pink eye to his right is a sign of his rebellion. He's breezed by most obstacles throughout life, until now. _

**C.C. **

_Age: 19_

_Lulu's friend since late high school, she immerses herself in doing only what she loves; has a strange obsession with Pizza Hut, and also has a random tendency to be insanely genius. _

**Suzaku Kururugi **

_Age: 18_

_Foreign exchange student whose socially popular and well known as a grade 'A' student. People around him tend to be overly fond of him. His charm, good looks, and money gives him an advantage in life. However, most people don't realize there's more to him than meets the eye. Tends to be very open minded. _

**Chapter 1: Fuck You, Fate**

Lelouch sighed and sat back in his seat, looking out the window of the classroom. The class took place on the third story, where he could make out various people entering and leaving the building. It was a large and popular school, and was always bringing new faces to it on a daily basis. He watched as scholars and teenagers alike walked in and out, people getting into their cars ready to leave, exactly where he wanted to be right now. The sun was gleaming through the window and he immersed himself in warmth that it brought to his seat despite the freezing cold building. The history teacher always ranted on about the war history regarding the Britannia World War era or some garbage he could care less about. He was about to doze off when he heard a knock near the front of the room.

He glanced up, entering was a taller, slender, brunette boy wearing a black denim jacket. There was a messenger bag hanging over his shoulder, which he rested his arm on as he casually walked over to the teacher, handing her a slip of paper. She read it over before setting it on her desk.

"Students, it appears we have a new student joining us." she announced, putting a hand on his shoulder "Please welcome _Suzaku Kururugi." _

People talked and starred, whisper swept through the room. Chatter erupted from various parts of the room. Another honor student joining Mitsuhashi, this was a pretty typical welcome. After all, the school idolized it's honor students. His eyes swept the room before looking down at his feet.

"Students that's enough, Suzaku, please take a seat in one of those empty desks" she said pointing near Lelouch's area. That transfer student walked over and took a seat directly adjacent to him. They made act contact for a short moment before quickly turning away.

_'Great..' _he thought glancing back over at the window. Class went on as usual, besides the occasional glances from other students looking back at Suzaku. For some reason people would make eye contact at him, too. Then again, he thought, it probably was a little ironic. Directly to the right of him was this honor student everyone's been rumoring about, while to the left of the honor student sat he, the outcasted slack off. The bell rang and everyone stood up, a few walked over to greet Suzaku while many left. Lelouch gathered his things and began to walk out, ready to leave more than ever.

"Excuse me, Lelouch, can I have a word with you for a moment?" the teacher said. He groaned on the inside and walked over. What now? His grades? Homework? "You can our new student have a lot of periods together, including the next, could you please show him where the classes are?"

He glanced over at Suzaku, surrounded by a few students who were eagerly asking questions.

_'Great..' _he thought. Well, he didn't have a reason not to.

"Uh.. yeah, sure-"

"Suzaku-kun! Can you come here for a minute, please?" she called. Suzaku smiled at the other class mates before excusing himself to walk over "Suzaku, this is Lelouch, he'll be showing you around."

"Oh, arigato!" he said happily looking over at Lelouch, who looked towards the ground, his face red. Suzaku walked back to get his things.

"Suzaku-kun, where's your next period? I'll show you around" he heard one of the girls say

"Oh no, that's okay, Lelouch is already showing me" he replied

"What!" she said looking over at Lelouch.

_'Great.. make it seem like I __**offered**__' _thought Lelouch. Suzaku walked back over, leaving the sad-faced girls behind, and followed him out of the classroom. He walked down the halls, the foreign exchange student strutting beside him. People looked and starred, probably wondering why they were together.

Lelouch looked at the ground and put his hands in his pockets.

"So.. what's it like here?" Suzaku said breaking the silence.

"Ehm, boring.." he replied, walking a bit faster, as did Suzaku.

"Oh, really" he said "by the way, could you show me where dorm 83 is? This place is so huge that I couldn't find it dismorning"

"Sure- wait, dorm 83?" he stopped turning around.

"Yeah, it's the one they assigned me" he said pulling out a slip of paper.

_'Great! Now I'm stuck with him. Well that's just great, we make a lovely fucking couple'_

"Just follow me, looks like we'll be bunking together" he sighed, continuing to walk. This is bad, he's going to make all kinds of friends, people who _hated _Lelouch. That means that he'd have to be around those people even more.

After a day of guiding Suzaku around, they arrived at his (now '_their'_) dorm room. Lelouch had furnished it himself, rejecting the stock furniture and other things provided by the university. He had a black leather couch facing a flat screen television atop of an entertainment system, a futon, and on the other side of the room sat the desk containing his computer, and to the right of all that was the kitchen. To the back was two rooms, both with identical beds and dressers. Laying on Lelouch's bed was his cat, purring and nuzzling one of the pillows.

Suzaku entered slowly behind Lelouch.

"This is your room" he said opening the door "There's one bathroom accessible by both of our rooms."

"Uh, thanks" Suzaku said putting his stuff down on the bed before looking up "Your eyes, by the way.."

"Huh?" Lelouch said turning around.

"They're.. pretty" he said staring down at his stuff

"Th-Thanks.." he replied "I'm going to bed, you're welcome to use anything you see"

"Arigato" he said, smiling at him again.

Lelouch walked over to his room and shut the door. He turned on his media center, flopped on his bed and buried his face in the pillows.

_'I wonder how much of a looser he's calling me right now' _he thought looking up. The phone rang and he glanced over at the caller ID before picking it up.

"Hey CC" he said casually, looking back over the magazine he was reading.

"I heard you got a new roommate?"

"Yes, Mr. Popular everyone's been rumoring about" he heard her laugh on the other end "It isn't funny, this is going to be a real pain in the ass"

"Or it could be something more" she said

"Like?"

"You're not very social, maybe actually try being friends with this one for a change?"

"Yeah, haha nice one" he said turning over, looking at the ceiling.

"Look, I know you've been lonely lately, maybe this is a sign"

"Whatever" he said, yawning and starring at the neon blue lava lamp on his desk.

"Anyway, I need to go to bed" he said before saying his goodbyes and hanging up the phone. He turned off the lights and closed his eyes, feeling the fuzzy animal makes it's way onto the bed and make it's own bed out of stomach. Maybe she was right, though, he didn't seem like a bad guy. But he knew what kind of crowd Suzaku would attract, and he wanted no part of it. He dozed off into a deep sleep.

_'Hnn.. who's arm is this? Wait-' _his eyes flew wide open.

There, lying with his arm around him, was Suzaku. Wait, he was _in_ Suzaku's room. Fear and confusion over swept him, until he noticed Suzaku was entirely naked except for a thin layer of boxers, and he looked down at his own waist to find himself in his usual black, skintight hiphuggers. His face grew red, Suzaku's hand gripped around his thin waist. They were both shirtless.

"L-Lelouch?" Suzaku gasped

Lelouch yelped and jumped out of the bed and against a wall, eyes wide open and staring at the brunette, now awake and in confusion.

"W-What did you do?" he said, watching blush marks form across Suzaku's face.

"Nothing! Why were you in my bed?" he said shakily

"I.. I.." he sighed "I have no idea, I'm so sorry"

"Are you wearing.. _panties?" _he said eyeing up Lelouch, who blushed and looked away, avoiding any eye contact.

"Y-Yes.. I.." he shook his head "Look, whatever, I'm going back to bed"

"No, wait, it looks good on you" said Suzaku standing up.

"W-What?" he said in shock turning back against the wall as Suzaku approached him and put his hand across the boy's face, turning it towards him "Wait, what are you-*mmph*"

Suzaku kissed him on the lips, grabbing the boy's arms and holding it against the wall. Lelouch could feel the taller boy place his knee between his legs. Now confused, he turned his head away, trying to catch his breath.

"W-Wait, Suzaku-" Suzaku kissed him again, harder, sliding his hands around his waist.

"This is why you came into my bed, right?" he whispered into his ear before biting it.

"N-No, I didn't!" he replied, had he been _sleepwalking_ or something?

"You don't have to lie" Suzaku said, cupping his hands around the boy's ass.

Lelouch yelped and struggled to push the brunette off.

"N-No.. *****Hn!* Suzaku! *Mmph*" Suzaku continued their kiss and grabbed the boy's wrists before pinning them over his head.

The doorbell rang.

"I-I have to.. *****Hn!* get.. that" he stuttered as Suzaku bit into his neck.

"No, you want _this_, right?" he replied groping the boy's package through the hiphuggers. Lelouch moaned as Suzaku reconnected their mouths and slid his tongue inside.

"S-Suzaku.. stop-"

The bedroom door flew wide open, and a light green haired girl stepped through.

"CC! This isn't-" she starred at them, Lelouch pinned up against the wall with 'Mr. Popular' between his legs, both nearly naked. She yawned and walked back out.

"Sorry for interrupting, you can continue now"

"N-No! CC!"

Suzaku starred blankly "how'd she.. get in?"

"She has a key, now let me go!_" _ he said "I don't know how I got in here, just stop.. please.."

Suzaku's eyes widened

"You mean.. you didn't.." Suzaku backed off of him and put his hand on his reddened face, sighing "Sorry.."

Lelouch backed away from him, face also red and eyes still wide, and ran into his room, letting the door slam shut behind him.

**~End chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Smut! What What

**Identity Crisis**

Lotsa Lovey Dovey Stuff

* * *

Suzaku **X** Lelouch

**Note: **_Thanks for all the lovely faves and subs. However, reviews make my panties wet. _

_**-Disclaimer- **__I don't own Code Geass, but I tend to drool over Suzaku whenever I watch it, though. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Smut! What What**

Lelouch breathed heavily with his back to the closed door. He put his hand on his forehead, looking up at the ceiling and brushing the bangs out of his eyes. What the hell happened just now? Why was he in Suzaku's bed- no, why did Suzaku do that to him was the real question. He looked at the digital clock on his desk: 7:30am, meaning he had to get ready for school. He put on his pants and shirt and sat down in front of the mirror. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in" he said, the door swung open and CC stepped through before closing it and flopping down on his bed.

"Interesting, I didn't know you worked so quickly" he heard her say.

"Ugh, I'm _not, _I woke up in his bed and then he did it" he said, pulling the clasping the straightner over his bangs and slowly pulling it down.

"You know what that means, though" she said

"Mm? What?" he replied looking over.

"The honor student that all the girls are going to be hitting on has probably fallen for you"

Lelouch sighed, taking a bright pink bottle off of his desk and spraying over his hair.

"And you guys have _every_ class together and are going to go _everywhere _together" she went on

"..." he looked down, face turning red "Whatever."

* * *

"Okay students! Looks like it's raining so we'll be using the indoor pool today! Now get changed" ordered the female instructor.

Lelouch opened the door to the locker room and walked over to his designated locker, turning the lock left and right as he had done several times. He undid the two studded belts wrapped around his waist, and pulled down his pants, revealing his usual tight, black swim wear. He took off his shirt and shoved it in his locker.

"Hey faggot, why not take off the wristbands and bracelets too" he heard from behind, he looked over his shoulder at the loudmouthed idiot calling him out from the other side of the room "Or is it not _fabulous_ enough for you?"

"How do you even swim, doesn't it mess up your hair?" the other guy to his left said. Lelouch turned back around and yawned, shutting his locker and locking it. He had too much on his mind and too little concern for these ass holes, today.

"Hey faggot, I'm talking to _you"_ the guy said, turning him around and shoving him against the locker.

"Piss off" he said punching the guy across the face, knocking him on the ground, but the other guy grabbed him and pinned his arms over his head.

"Oh so she can fight" he said regathering his stance, he walked over and put his hand around Lelouch's neck, his friend still pinning him to the locker. Lelouch tried to kick the intruder off but he grabbed his bare leg, moving in between his legs and pushing against his body.

"You've done it with guys before right?" he said removing his hand from Lelouch's neck and cupping it over his mouth, grinning and looking down the boy's body. Lelouch's eyes widened as the intruder slid his free hand over his ass.

The guy was suddenly pulled off of him and thrown on the floor.

"S-Suzaku?" said Lelouch looking up. The person pinning his arms up released him and swung at Suzaku, who grabbed his arm and twisted it. A loud cracking sound filled the room followed by the guys screams.

"Scum" muttered Suzaku, throwing the guy on the floor beside his friend. He grabbed Lelouch's arm and pulled him out of the room, walking over to the bleachers by the giant pool.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, thanks.." he said looking at the ground. He'd never had problems like that, normally he could just throw those guys across the room.

_'But it's cause of you that I almost lost' _he thought, blushing.

"You should report them" Suzaku said

"No, it's not that big of a deal" he replied coolly, looking at Suzaku's identical swimwear "Anyways, I forgot you had this class"

"Yeah... I hate it, though" Suzaku said, sitting down near him and looking up. There were various windows on the ceiling, allowing the rain to be seen splashing off the glass.

"Why?" said Lelouch looking up in surprise, for most people this class was an easy A and a slack-off period.

"My former teacher used to use me as an example, always making me demonstrate things" he replied "It get's old after a while"

"Well, you are the 'Honor Student' around here" he said smirking and glancing over. Suzaku laughed.

"Ahaha, I'm not that-"

"Suuuuzzaakkkuu!" called one of the girls from the other side of the pools, she was standing in a group of gawking females starring in their general direction.

"Shit, c'mon" he said grabbing Lelouch and running out the nearest door.

"W-Wait, Suzaku!" he said being dragged down the hall, they rounded a corner before he stopped them "Suzaku!"

He jerked his arm and stopped "Where are you going-"

He heard one of the doors open around the hallway corner, followed by footsteps.

"Shh!" Suzaku said cupping a hand over his mouth and whispering "Come on"

He dragged Lelouch out the nearest door, leading them outside and into the pouring rain.

"This is the outdoor rec-area.." said Lelouch, glancing at the various pools and the giant walls surrounding them. There was a building, used as a concessions stand during the summer time, on the other side. Suzaku dragged Lelouch over to it, opened the back door, and pulled him inside before locking it.

"Safe.. finally" he said looking around. There was a fridge, a stove top, and boxes of chips and various snacks in the room.

"Suzaku, what the hell?" Lelouch said, wiping his wet hair off of his face. "I'm soaked"

"Sorry, I can't _stand_ them" he said "besides you're in a swimsuit, anyway"

"Eugh, you didn't have to drag me with you" he said walking over to the fridge and opening it.

"Oooh hey, Pepsi" he said happily, reaching in and taking a cold soda. He heard a random clicking sound.

"Uh oh.. " Suzaku muttered and tried to open the door.

"What?" he replied turning around

"We're.. locked in" he replied looking at him "Someone locked us in!"

"W-What!" Lelouch ran over and yanked at the door handle; it wouldn't turn "Shit, fuck, damnit! This is bad, people don't check this room for _months. _Who the hell locked it!"

"I have no idea" Suzaku said looking around, he walked into the other room and noticed the counter was locked off by a garage-like covering with a lock on it. Lelouch followed him inside

"We're stuck.." he said sitting down, Lelouch sighed.

"Here.." he said handing him a drink and sitting beside him. He listened to the rain hitting the tin roof followed by distance thunder. The air conditioner kicked on in the building.

"Fuck that's cold" Lelouch said, holding his sides, soaking wet and shivering. Suzaku put his arm around the boy, who blushed "S-Suzaku, what are you doing?"

"Creating body heat" he said pulling the boy closer to himself "or would you rather get pneumonia?"

Lelouch paused a second before letting the brunette cuddle him further, it was actually pretty warm. His eyes swept from Suzaku's chest down to his waist, staring for a split second at the bulge emerging from the black fabric. His face reddened and he bit his lip. Suzaku's grip tightened around his waist tightened a bit, whose hand was dangerously low, now. Lelouch felt his stomach flutter with butterflies, he looked up at Suzaku who was staring off, getting an intense urge in his gut. What was this feeling? It was like an aura, giving him urges to do things he'd never dreamed of. He bit his lip harder as Suzaku's grip lowered even more, he felt the pressure getting closer to his crotch. He couldn't take it, the butterflies in his stomach intensified and the feeling resonated through his body.

"S-Suzaku.." he whimpered in the boy's ear, who turned to face him and now an inch away from his face. Breathing heavily, he kissed Suzaku on the lips, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and straddling his waist.

He broke the kiss and with their lips barely touching whispered "I want you"

Suzaku's face reddened, he obliged and slid his hands around Lelouch's ass, gripping him through the wet fabric. Lelouch moaned and spooned the other boy, sitting on his lap and slowly rocking his hips back and forth. Suzaku deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue inside and wetting both their mouths. Still kissing, Suzaku sat up and layed Lelouch on the floor, then began to lick down his face and slowly made his way down his neck.

Lelouch moaned as Suzaku made his way down the boy's chest, slowly kissing down his stomach and pulled the boy's wet fabric off, sliding it off one of his legs and placing his mouth of the tip of the boy's hardened member.

"N-Nn.. S-Suzaku- *ahhh*" he swallowed it entirely, letting his tongue slide around the shaft. He slowly licked up and down, licking every inch "S-Suzaku, I'm so close- *H-Hn!*"

Lelouch shut his eyes and and thrust forward, spilling in the boy's mouth. Suzaku swallowed and, already in position, pushed Lelouch's legs over his shoulders, pulling the boy beneath him. Lelouch's eyes widened, Suzaku slid 2 fingers in his mouth, he sucked and nibbled on them, letting them explore his mouth just like Suzaku's tongue. The brunette's face reddened and he pulled his fingertips out and slid one into Lelouch's entrance. Lelouch moaned as he was penetrated with two fingers.

"It's so warm inside of you.." he said, pushing deeper.

"O-Ooh *Nn* Suzaku.. more.."

"My fingers aren't enough, are they?"

"N-No.. I want you.. *ah* in.. s-side" Suzaku slowly removed his fingers and slid out his erect member and prodded Lelouch's entrance "S-Suzaku.. it's so huge"

Suzaku inserted the tip, then slid inside "*A-Ahh* Suzaku.." Suzaku leaned in and began kissing him, then, grabbing his thighs, thrust deeper inside "I-It's.. all.. *Hn!* the way in.. *N-Nyaah!*" He began thrusting deeper into him, already wet and sweating, he heard it squishing and sliding in and out, deepening their kiss. He pumped profusely into the boy, turned on even more by the sounds it was making and their wet kiss. Suzaku began hitting the end of his insides, making him twitch each time.

"S-Suzaku *Nn* I'm so full.." Suzaku gritted his teeth and grabbed Lelouch's hips before thrusting all the way inside, making him moan and come to an orgasm. Suzaku laced his hands together with Lelouch's, pinning them down, and kept kissing him.

"I-I'm *mmph* close" he whispered, their lips touching "You're so tight, I'm.. about to.. *Hn* c-come.."

He kissed him deeper and harder, thrusting inside of him several times before spilling inside several times. Lelouch moaned at the warmth of Suzaku's seed filling him up, coming to his last orgasm.

They both panted heavily, trading breaths and still in position. Lelouch was about to kiss him again when he heard someone gasp, he turned his head and saw one of the girls from before standing in the doorway, glaring at them both with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

**~End Chapter 2**


End file.
